Galleron Martellus
''"Lay your hands off of me!" ''- Father Everen Corelas, shortly before biting into Galleron's face. Born in Stratholme, to Richard Martellus and Lady Anastasia Lionblood, Galleron was heir of a wealthy family ready to depart the relative ease of mercantile life in order to pursue ambition in the Arathi Highlands with the assistance of Lady Anastasia's wider family. : Currently the Lord of the North March, Count of Valmere, a Judge of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, "The Judicator", Canon Regular of the Clergy of the Holy Light, and advisor to the disputed ex-regent and current Imperator of Stromgarde Duke Mathilan Lionblood. Galleron has struggled to bring the teachings and tenants of the Light to the forefront in regards to his northern comrades. Maintaining his duties to his broken family, his broken Church, and his various lords and alliances has proven difficult and caused lasting enmities with some. : : Personality Galleron defines himself as a commoner granted nobility through action, deception, and luck. His orphanage and upbringing with the Church had given him many traits: humility, submissive demeanor to his superiors, and patience-- away from Stormwind these burned away and he has become prideful and wroth, but just and hard-working. Originally stolid and silent, he has grown to be gregarious and a reveler should he be at feast or dance. In battle he is grim and tenacious. He is generally benevolent, but is swift and decisive on the battlefield or in executing the law if he has thought on a matter. He is not given to first impressions, but slowly builds an opinion of another over time and interaction. Although as a young man he valued honor and life above all other things, he has grown into the belief that sacrifice is the supreme virtue of human-kind. To his soldiers and servants Galleron tries to act the father, showing stern discipline and open compassion. He has grown to be able to tell much about a person on first encounter- often by using his network of spies and informants to know who is around him. He often strives for a more neutral position in politics to mend gaps and make allies rather than have to commit lives to the conquest of a potential foe; because of this his lordship of Estermont Vale was taken from him, and he has lost much of his military might- but this move northward has opened up much more fertile lands than the mountains he used to call home, and so he hopes to gather wealth and power quickly. 2. Early Life Born in Stratholme in King's Year 593 to Richard Martellus and Lady Anastasia Lionblood, Galleron's namesake come from Anastasia's father Galleros Lionblood of Eastwatch. His early childhood was spent in Stratholme, where his family's wealth was sufficient to have him tutored and trained in riding and concepts of mathematics, geography, and language. In the year 599, when Galleron was six, his family (now with the addition of his three year old sister Rose) decided to move south to reconnect with the House Lionblood in the Duchy Carthan in the Arathi Highlands. As they came to the passes around Esteur Ruins they were ambushed by raiders from Kordan's Cutthroats, his father and their small guard subsequently killed in a valiant but futile resistance. Galleron, Rose, and his mother were taken captive by the raiders, but liberated weeks later by patrollers from Stromgarde. They warned Lady Anastasia of the insecurity of Carthan, and persuaded her to continue their trek south (after a year stay in Stromgarde), hoping that Galleron's great-uncle Hûrin could provide them with more protection and take Galleron under his tutelage, being a renowned warrior and thinker. Although relatively contained in the Blasted Lands, some bands of orcish warriors still roamed the region of Khaz Modan, which Anastasia foolishly travelled across on foot with her children and an escort of three footmen. They were ambushed and killed but for Galleron and one guard, Koriamus. Koriamus was grievously wounded but managed to escape with Galleron in tow- hungered and ravaged they sped south. They passed over the mountains of Khaz Modan to the protected vale of the Clerics of Northshire, and Galleron was committed to their care as Koriamus passed away. 1. Darkest Days With any known family dead, and committed to the care of foreign and harsh men of the cloth, Galleron fell into a deep depression. From the age of ten he clawed his way farther and deeper into the shadow, being temperamental to all around him and lashing out with formidable strength for his age. He underwent rigorous 'breaking in' by many tutors and laymen attempting to make him be more malleable and willing to serve the relatively new religion of the Light as It's servant, leaving him even more remote from his prospective teachers and trainers. Rose especially lay on his mind, the haunting visage of her death tormenting him until it turned to mist with the forgetfulness of years. 2. Westbrook Cavalry 3. The Light Shines Through 4. Judicator 5. Departure to Carthan 6. Retaking Stromgarde 7. Return of the... Imperator 8. The Reds & The Greens 9. Alterac & The Bastard Wolf 10. Tol Barad to Uldum & Back 11. Sin'dorei in the Sanctum 12. Pushing West- Dun Garok 13. Damn Foolish Crusaders 14. Retaliation, the Siege of Stromgarde 15. = Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:House of Lionblood Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian